


in the dark book of the beginning

by Ingi



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Archangel Michael, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/pseuds/Ingi
Summary: Michael knew before Raphael, before anyone.





	in the dark book of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just wanted to have a goddamned relationship tag for Michael/Lucifer, so sue me. I clearly have IssuesTM. (Although I still can't tell if this counts as incest or not.)  
> The characterization is probably a bit off, but these _are_ the early pre-Fall days, so everything is different. I'm being tempted by a very mean plot bunny involving actual explicit stuff post-Fall, though... we'll see.

Michael knew before Raphael, before anyone.

He did not name it evilness, then. He did not name it poison. But he knew that there was something in Lucifer that didn't fit right, something that was different, something that terrified him (whether because he didn't understand it or because he understood it all too well). But Father had said _love your siblings_ , and Michael tried, and it wasn't always easy, but with Lucifer, it was. (Father had also said _let yourselves be loved_ , and Michael was quick to learn that was the hardest of all his commands, but again... Lucifer.)

"Are you trying to think again?" Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. "Don't strain yourself."

It was still early after they'd been created and Michael already _wanted_ , more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to. Lucifer would tell him that didn't matter, but Michael wasn't sure whether he should listen to his brother, either.

"I was just thinking about-" _your eyes. the parts of you that scare me. the way the light touches you._ "Uh- Uriel."

"Uriel," Lucifer repeated, his voice suggesting Michael was more than a bit daft.

Michael smiled, wide and carefree _(fake, fake, fake)_ , and took in the sight of his brother sprawled on the ground, his head resting on his left hand and his too-dark eyes watching him, sizing him up. He was waiting for some kind of answer, Michael realized, but he'd have to do without, because he wasn't in the right mindset for their usual banter. But Lucifer would immediately know something was wrong. Lucifer probably already _knew_. Still, Michael couldn't bear to think about him seeing right through his masks (and yet it was the second thing he most wanted).

He threw himself on top of Lucifer, ignoring his startled grunt, and made a point out of being as annoying as possible while he settled. He kneeled him on the stomach, digged a pointy elbow between his ribs, and generally flailed around, nearly smacking him in the face twice. And Lucifer only complained, loudly and rudely, sure, and maybe elbowed him back a little bit, but he didn't throw him off, and that was a sure sign everything was _wrong_.

"So, Uriel-" Michael continued, way too fast for it to sound natural, "he's been hanging around some people lately."

He splayed his hands over Lucifer's chest and settled his chin on them, looking up at Lucifer with his most innocent smile.

"You mean Raphael?" Lucifer raised a brow. A light touch made itself known on a bare patch of skin on Michael's side, cautious fingers that were barely there and would surely disappear if Michael dared to mention it. Michael's heart stuttered. "Oh, please, like that's anything to worry about. Or _care_ about."

Michael wanted to move, but he didn't want those fingers to stop touching him.

"No," he said, abrupty. "Not Raph." The fingers pressed harder on the skin, becoming an open palm. "I meant- the angel. The angel with the- the eyes."

"Whoever could that be," Lucifer mocked him. "Why, dear brother, I'm afraid I don't think there's _anyone_ meeting that description."

"Violet," Michael clarified, or tried to, but now the hand was stroking his side, a small but constant movement, and Michael was _weak_. "She has- uh, violet eyes. I think."

"That will be Zadkiel," Lucifer said, and Michael didn't bother asking him how he knew.

"I don't like her," he said. He couldn't remember whether it was true, all that mattered was keeping Lucifer talking about something inconsequential, _and_ keeping his hand on him, even if it made it hard to breathe. "She distracts Uriel."

He gathered his focus and pouted dramatically at Lucifer, knowing how much he hated it.

Lucifer, previsibly, scowled at him, and then drew his hand away to settle it on Michael's head, pushing it down.

"Now, don't confuse me asking with me actually wanting to know," Lucifer started, "but- what in Father's name is the matter? For _real_."

Michael huffed and tried to shake Lucifer's hand off, which he only managed after digging his elbows in again, hard, because the idiot of his brother just wouldn't budge. He lifted his head, glaring at Lucifer, and shifted until their faces were so close that their noses were touching and he had to squint to keep glaring at Lucifer properly, which he guessed probably ruined the effect a little bit. He opened his mouth and- stopped.

The beat of the heart under his palms wasn't steady anymore. In fact, he had the feeling it hadn't been for a while.

"Shut up," Michael said, and somehow he still didn't realize what he was going to do until he was already leaning in, crushing his mouth against Lucifer's like he was starving for it, his hands flying to tug at his brother's hair, keeping him close.

"I _knew_ it," Lucifer hissed, forcefully pulling his mouth away. He sounded angry, and baffled. "It's never good when you're quiet. Sure, it's great while it lasts, but then it explodes into-" He made some vague gestures beside Michael's head. "Something like _this_."

"Shut _up_ ," Michael insisted, desperate, and pulled his brother in again, and this time he stayed there.

Michael knew Lucifer was different, but it didn't matter, because he couldn't taste it in his mouth, but he could taste the _holy_ in him like he might be able to devour his soul from within if he tried hard enough, and both of Lucifer's hands were clutching his sides now, the grip almost painful, and that, that did matter.

"We stay like this," Michael whispered, "forever."

Lucifer bit into his lower lip, which was as good as an agreement.

What came later would only confirm it, over and over again, and maybe Raphael would side-eye them and Gabriel would sigh and they would all suspect without really understanding what was going on, but that wasn't important. Until Raphael looked into Lucifer's soul.

Sometimes, forever wasn't that long at all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** There's a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11145666) now! Sorta.


End file.
